Such trim profile covering fixtures are already known from the prior art in a variety of forms. There is a need to fix a trim profile (e.g., a panel), which may be a front panel or an inside drawer panel, to the rest of the movable furniture component, using a trim fastener. The fixing of the trim profile to the rest of the drawer must be effected in such a way that, in handling of the movable furniture component by the user, tensile and compressive forces on the trim profile, acting for example when a drawer is slid in and out, are transferred reliably to the rest of the movable furniture component. For this purpose it is already known that trim profiles may be made as so-called core profiles, for example of aluminium. With this design, however, several drilled holes are needed to attach the trim fastener. This necessitates an additional processing step, resulting in an adverse effect on costs of production.
It is also necessary to clad a trim profile at the side using side covers. Side covering elements are used for this purpose.
The problem is therefore to create a trim profile covering fixture of the type described above which has a trim profile which is inexpensive to produce, which may be fastened to the rest of the movable furniture component, if applicable using a trim fastener, in a simple manner, and to which a side covering element which can be produced at low cost may be attached, also in a simple manner.